


Your Voice

by Lowlypeasant96



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Moon is a snarky sweetheart, Moon is mute, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me, Speech Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowlypeasant96/pseuds/Lowlypeasant96
Summary: The encounter between Red, Blue and Moon was not like in the games. Oh, you couldn't be farther from the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, this is my very first fanfic ever, so please don't kill me ^^ By the way, Moon's team is my ingame team from Pokémon Sun. Everyone could be a little OOC, but whatevs, I had to rewrite this three times. Oh, and I'm not really English, so any mistake you find, please understand. Enjoy XD

_So this is the Battle Tree..._ Red thought while looking at the imposing, plant like structure that towered over him. His attention was soon caught by Blue.

"Hey, Red, so I was thinking... Why don't we visit the islands since we are here in Alola? I mean, I know a good battle gets your blood boiling, but...", he asked. He stared for some seconds at his childhood friend, who sighed, almost in defeat, and turned his head. 

"Hey, isn't that...?", he asked, noticing a girl with a strange hat that was walking towards them. She seemed to be consulting a tablet that was floating in front of her, probably for the map that was on its screen. He started walking towards her, and Red followed quietly behind.

"Hey, you're Moon, right?", Blue asked the girl. She raised her head in surprise, then put her Rotom Dex away and nodded, smiling.

"See, Red? I've still got it!", he teased the other guy with a smirk, the same smirk that nearly drove Red mad each time. "The name's Blue! This guy is Red", he said. The girl looked at Red and nodded, still smiling. The man returned the gesture, minus the smile. Blue then continued: "Hey, congrats on becoming the first Champion of the Alola league! We both have been Champions in the region of Kanto, in our days. Nice to meet a new Champ, yeah? What do you say, Red?", he asked. Red looked at the girl in silence. Blue sighed. "Still as silent as ever, huh?", he groaned. "Sorry about that. He doesn't talk", he apologized, then said: "Look, I'm a trainer. So, if I see another strong trainer, I'm gonna want to battle them. So how about a battle? Which one of us'll you choose?".

 _Why did he include me?_ Red asked to himself. _Even though I'm a little interested..._

Moon looked intently at Blue, then at Red. She silently apologized to the former, took out a Pokéball and smiled at the other young man. 

"Red, huh... Tch, fine", Blue said, visibly disappointed. He then moved a little farther away, while the two trainers walked over to their respective ends of an imaginary battlefield. 

 _So she wants to battle me, huh... I hope she'll be able to make me have a little fun,_  Red thought. He then took a Pokéball and threw it. Moon, on the other side of the field, did the same. The young man decided to open with his Pikachu, as usual, while Moon decided to show off the beautiful fur of her Alolan Ninetales. As soon as the two Pokémon were out, black clouds started gathering over the two trainers and their Pokémon, while ice and snow lightly began pelting the ground.

Brought by the sudden flurry of snow, memories and memories began overflowing in Red's mind. Memories of those two cold years on Mt. Silver, far away from the rest of the world. Memories of the desolate, haunting, yet somehow beautiful view you could experience on the top. Memories of _why_ he had decided to isolate himself from the rest of the world. But more than anything else, memories of the only trainer that had managed to give him a real, heart to heart challenge. No, that wasn't completely true; there had been another one in Unova, but the battle with him hadn't been nearly as enjoyable as the one on top of the mountain. He took a deep breath, steadied his footing and looked at his opponent, ready to start the battle. Moon, who was eyeing Red worriedly, immediately perked up when she noticed this, so she took a battle pose.

Red raised his right hand and pointed at the Ninetales. It was everyhing they ever needed: a stomp, a punch in the air, a gesture, and the young man's Pokémon always knew what to do. To each sign was matched a move, an attack, an evasion maneuvre. It was something that Red thought no one could ever replicate; it was theirs, and theirs alone. 

It wasn't. On the other side of the battlefield, Moon was doing the same. She had raised both of her hands in front of her chest.

The Pikachu clad himself with lightnng and Volt Tackled the fox-like Pokémon, who defended itself with Aurora Veil. The electric mouse landed the attack nonetheless, and the Ninetales was left with a bruse on the left side of its slender body. it was Moon's turn to raise her right hand, but as opposed to Red, it was open, as if to signal a 'stop'. A hundred percent accurate Blizzard froze the area, and the Pikachu, who had been damaged by the recoil, almost fainted. It was then that Red swiped his right hand in a chopping fashion, and his Pikachu soon followed the silent order with an Iron Tail. The scene was suddenly rendered impossible to watch because of the Ninetales, whose fur shone with Dazzling Gleam. When the radiance faded, the two trainers noticed that both Pokémon were down. They hurriedly went and crouched next to them, both silently thanking them for their efforts and calling them back in their Pokéballs. The hail stopped falling once its summoner had been knocked out. The Aurora Veil, likewise, had vanished. 

After two flashes of light, two more Pokémon appeared on the field. One was Red's, a green creature with a giant flower on its back, his Venusaur, while the other was a curvy, regal-looking Pokémon: a Tsareena. Red patted his Venusaur's head, while Moon took a little bow, to show her Pokémon respect. The Tsareena trlled a laugh in response, then turned his attention to the Venusaur. Both were ready to start battling again.

Red raised his left fist in the air, ordering the grass and poison-type to use Sludge Bomb. A purple sphere of venom was shot by the flower on the creature's back, only by the immediate reaction of the Tsareena, who evaded the move with Acrobatics. After a series of graceful flips, the fruit Pokémon landed a hit on the Venusaur, who recoiled from the impact. However, Red raised his right hand and clenched it, and the grass and poison-type obeyed: a vine caught the Tsareena's leg and slammed her to the ground. The latter, although damaged from the collision, managed to stand up, and Moon clacked her heel again. Even if the Venusaur was ready to catch the Tsareena's leg again, it was not quick enough and the Acrobatics knocked the green creature out. Red walked over to it, gave it a pat on the head once more and recalled it. Soon it was the turn of another Pokémon to be on the field.

Red decided to send out his Lapras, who fell on the ground with a  _thud_. Red stomped his left foot, and an Ice Beam left the mouth of the water and ice-type. But the attack didn't hit the Tsareena, since the latter had evaded it jumping in the air. The grass-type, using the height it had gained, plummeted towards the Lapras. The High Jump Kick never reached the sea creature, who had Protected itself, and the regal pokemon could do nothing but crash against the barrier. Damaged by the impact, the Tsareena was soon knocked out by a blast of cold energy. It fell on its knees and was soon caught by its trainer, who after petting the berry on its head called it back immediately. Moon took out another Ball and threw it.

A powerful roar resonated: the girl's Kommo-o had descended on the battlefield. After lightly patting the scales on its arms, Moon raised her left hand laterally. The dragon began ringing its scales, using his Dragon Dance move. Red immediately stomped his foot again, but he was too slow: the Kommo-o evaded each blast with his newfound speed. The girl then punched the air in the direction of the Lapras, and in a blink a Sky Uppercut smashed into the water and ice-type, knocking it out instantly. The sea creature soon disappeared from the field and returned into its Pokéball.

Meanwhile, Blue could not believe the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. That girl had so, so much in common with his childhood friend: she didn't talk, but she had a way with Pokémon only Red could possibly hope to beat. Blue felt a tug in his chest: he didn't like that. 

And that's when Red, unexpectedly to all, smiled. His childhood friend, the one that never seemed to crack a grin or utter a single word, was smilng like an idiot. All because of a fight. _We have battled so many times, and yet you never smiled like that..._ Blue thought. If possible, he hated that fact even more. No, it was more than that: he totally, utterly, completely despised it.

In the meantime, the battle had continued its course: Red had sent out his Blastoise, who was desperately trying to hit the Kommo-o with a barrage of Ice Beams. However, after its use of Dragon Dance the scaled reptile was virtually untouchable. So Red clenched his fists and put them across his chest. The tortoise Pokémon retreated into his shell, and when the dragon tried hitting him with a Dragon Claw the Blastoise rammed his head into its stomach. The Skull Bash wasn't enough to knock the Kommo-o down, but the subsequent Ice Beams hit the mark dead center, taking advantage of the dragon's momentary flinch. The dragon slumped forward, by then completely out of energy. Moon made it return and immediately threw another ball.

The newly appeared midnight form Lycanroc was basically quivering with impatience. Its trainer stomped with a foot forward, and the canine punched the ground with a paw: the Blastoise, already weakened by the dragon-type's assault, fainted because of the stone blades that emerged from the earth. Normally, no hit could have knocked the tortoise out that easily, but each blade had hit it in the most vulnerable places. In other words, the Blastoise had suffered a critical hit. Red hurriedly called his Pokémon back, grateful as usual, and took out his second-to-last Pokéball.

The Snorlax that came out of the sphere landed with a little tremor on the battlefield. The Lycanroc mockingly taunted it, but the pacific normal-type stayed completely calm. Red stomped his right foot, and the Snorlax did the same, creating an Earthquake that hit the rock-type for super-effective damage. The canine, who resisted the hit, retaliated with a full force Counter, which made the Snorlax slide aback a little. However, the normal-type repeated his move and before the Lycanroc could do anything else it was knocked out. Moon crouched next to it and silently pet its paws, then made it return and sent out a salamander-like Pokémon: a Salazzle.

The Pokémon landed with grace, accompanied by its cry which was very similar to a cackle. Red stomped for the third time and the Snorlax tried to use Earthquake again, but it was interrupted by the Salazzle's Sludge Bomb, which sent the poor normal-type flying. Obviously, the Lycanroc's Counter had to seriously  _hurt._

It was in that moment that Red panicked a little.  _This girl... Could she...?_

He quickly banished those thoughts from his mind.  _Calm down, Red. You've still got your ace up your sleeve._   _She will **not** win._

He took out his last Pokéball and threw it.  _It's all on you, buddy,_ he thought.

A bellow echoed through the battlefield, signaling the appearance of Red's Charizard. The young man immediately raised his right hand to the sky, then touched his bracelet with the left. Light softly began enveloping Red's wrist and the dragon. The brilliance became stronger and stronger, and Moon could literally see the figure of the Charizard change: its wings became more and more zigzagged, its body darker and darker and, most of it all, its flames gained a pale, powerful looking blue hue. From the side of the battlefield, Blue could be seen smirk. _Now you're in trouble, Alola Champ. What will you do now?_

Moon was staring eyes wide open at the MegaEvolved Pokémon. Her smile, however, never left her face. She mimicked jaws with her hands, and the Salazzle, who was still a little intimidated, sent a ray of purple energy, a Dragon Pulse, towands the dragon. But the Charizard evaded them with almost no effort, and the quick but frail salamander was soon defeated by a Dragon Claw attack. moon called her Pokémon back before it could even touch the ground with its head. She took a ball, her last one, and put it against her forehead. 

Making its entrance was a beautiful, mermaid-like Pokémon. The Primarina glanced sweetly at its trainer, who retuned the gesture and raised her two hands in the air. The water and fairy-type, obeying her command, began singing, and a ball of water appeared above her head. The sphere suddenly exploded into many smaller globes who rained over the dragon. However, the Charizard managed to evade many of the water spheres and, as Red stomped his foot once again, it created a quake that stopped the Primarina's attack. It was then that Moon brought her wrists together in front of her chest, did an ample gesture, and finished with a move that resembled the waves of the sea. She then raised her hands once again, as the mermaid-like Pokemon enveloped itself with a yellow aura. A mysterious, celestial chant resonated all around, and a giant sphere of water formed above the Primarina. Red knew that attack could be dangerous, so he immedately ordered his Pokémon with a punch to hit the opponent with a Flare Blitz. The Charizard clad itself in flames and charged at tremendous speed towards the Primarina. Just as the dragon almost landed its attack, the giant water globe burst, and mist surged around the two Pokémon from the collision of the water and fire. After ten seconds that felt like an eternity, the mist thinned out and the scene left the two trainers astonished: both of their Pokémon were completely drained of their fighting capabilities. The two humans both hurried to their side, Moon raising her Primarina's head and Red petting the muzzle of his Charizard, who had returned to its normal form. They took out their Pokéballs and called them back, then finally turned around and looked at each other.

What happened then left Blue completely speechless. Red talked.

"Thank you... battle", he said. His voice was hoarse and raspy, but it was to be expected. Sixteen years of silence would do that to anyone's voice, probably.

Moon, who didn't know Red could talk at all, basically gleamed with joy and took out a notebook. She scribbled something in a hurry, then showed it to the young man.

_Thanks to you! Sorry if I don't answer, I can't talk at all:)_

Red looked at her completely appalled.  _She can't talk. It's not that she doesn't want to, it's that she can't._ The man brought a hand to his mouth.  _You cannot talk?_ he wanted to ask.

"You... not talk?", was what came out. The girl shook her head, her smile never faultering. 

Red couldn't understand. The girl in front of him couldn't speak at all. And yet there she was, with a smile on her face and a  bubbly personality to boot. _How?_ Is what he wanted to ask her.   _How can you be so... happy?_

As usual, the words didn't come out right. They never did.

"How... you such... h-happy...?", he asked, tears almost flowing from his eyes. The difference between thoughts and reality was depressing. It was irritating. It was purely and utterly frightening. Ever since that day sixteen years before, it had been those three things and many more.

She wrote.

_Lillie, Hau, Gladion, Mom, Professor Kukui, the Trial Captains, the Kahunas, Miss Kahili... Even Mr. Guzma and Miss Plumeria. And Ninetales, Tsareena, Lycanroc, Kommo-o, Salazzle and Primarina... They are my happiness._

And then, Red's tears started flowing. _Everything is clear now_.  _I get it. It was so..._

"...Simple", he said the last word out loud.

She smiled.  _Yes. Simple. ,_ was what was written. 

 

 _Why...?_ Blue was thinking.  _Why didn't you speak? Don't you think I deserved it? I'm your childhood friend, darn it! If you don't talk to me, then..._

He gulped.

  _... am I even important to you?_

He turned around and began walking away. 

"B-Blue! Where...?", Red stuttered, but was stopped short by Blue.

"SHUT UP!", he shouted, then he said more quietly but still visibly upset: "Just... leave me alone, okay? I need some time to think". Red made another step, but his right wrist was held by Moon, who shook her head.  _He said he needed some time. Do you want to have dinner together? I have to talk to you._

 

 

 

 It was already dark when Red and Moon arrived at Seafolk Village, so after passing by the Pokémon Center they immediately went to have dinner at the restaurant that was on a Wailord-shaped construction. They sat down and ordered something by pointing at the dish on the menu. 

"So... What wanted talk about?", Red asked while drinking from his glass. Moon scribbled on her bloc notes.

_About your feelings for Blue._

Red nearly choked on his drink.

"... W-what?", he asked, recovering from the coughing fit he went on.

_You love him. You know you do._

"N-not true!", he said, averting his gaze while blushing deeply. Moon stared at him blankly. He finally looked at her, sighed in defeat and said:

"How... you know that?"

_Red, I'm mute. Not blind. It was obvious from the glances you gave at him._

"... True. I... l-love him", he confessed.

_He needs to know._

"What? N-no! Not tell!", he panicked.

_Why?_

"'Cause... hates me"

_Blue can't possibly hate you._

"How... you such sure?", he stammered, surprised. Moon sighed.

_You're not very good at empathizing with anyone other than Pokémon, are you?_

Red looked away, with an ashamed and melancholic air on his face. Moon immediately wrote on her notebook.

_Sorry, that was rude. There had to be a reason why you stayed up that mountain for two years._

There was a pause.

"I... afraid", Red finally muttered. "Afraid of people"

_Why is that?_

"Because... hate talk like this", he said.

_I like the simple fact that you talk. And Blue does too._

"W-What? But...!"

_That's also the reason why he left._

Red looked at her, not understanding. Moon smiled and wrote.

_Your childhood friend, the one you always thought would never talk again, suddenly begins doing exactly that not to **you** , but to a complete stranger. How would you feel?_

For a second Red continued to stare. Then it hit him.

"You... you mean...?"

_By the way... I know this isn't the case, but someone could seriously think you two are here on your honeymoon._

This time Red had no drinks near, but he managed to choke nonetheless. Moon, at seeing the scene, actually laughed. Can one even laugh without a voice? Apparently yes.

"... Stop that", he pouted. She looked at him perplexed. "... Teasing", he completed. She chuckled a little, then returned serious.

_You have to tell him, Red._

"I know! Just... scared", he replied.

_Of what?_

"... Ruining friendship".

_You have been friends for almost all of your life. Do you really think he wouldn't accept you for who you are?_

"N-no! B-but...!", he protested, but Moon looked at him in the eyes. After five seconds of staring, he surrendered.

"Fine... I tell him", he said.

Moon smiled widely with her eyes twinkling. However, her enthusiasm dropped when she looked at her noodles. They had gone completely cold in the meanwhile.

 

 Unexpectedly, they found Blue sitting on a rock in Poni Gauntlet, watching the sea. Moon encouraged Red, who nodded and walked towards his friend. He froze at about halfway, needing a glare from Moon to continue. Finally he arrived near enough.

"What do you want, Red?", Blue asked.

"I... sorry", was all Red could say. The guy snickered sarcastically.

"Of course you are. Oh, wait, you actually talked to me this time. Well well, was it so difficult?"

"N-no... I...!"

"Then why?", he asked. There was no trace of amusement in those eyes.

"I-I sorry...!", Red almost pleaded.

"Sorry...?", Blue said in a crescendo of anger. "Did you actually say sorry again? You've been basically mute for sixteen. Whole. Years. And all you can say is **sorry?** "

He breathed deeply, his yell changing into almost a whine. "Didn't you think someone actually **wanted** to hear you talk? My grandpa, your mother...?". He was almost unaudible by then. "Me...?".

Red had caught that last word. He looked at Blue in surprise: his eyes were red and swollen, meaning that he had been crying for a very long time. The word his friend had said was the last incentive he needed.

"... love you", he confessed.

"... Huh?"

"I... love you", Red repeated.

"... Wait, is this a joke...?"

"I said... love you...!", he shouted for the third time.

There was a pause that seemed interminable. However, slowly but surely Blue's face reddened up.

"Wh... What? How? Why... huh?", Blue stammered. After calming a little, he softly asked:

"Since when...?"

Tears filled Red's eyes, and the man had to do an active effort not to cry. 

"Since... were young. I always... loved you", he replied. Another pause.

"Why didn't you tell me...?", Blue asked again.

"Because... Didn't want weight down. I... afraid". All of the efforts from before meant nohing, and large tears went running from his eyes as he talked. "Afraid... you

b-become like me. Odd, isolated".

There was always something strange in seeing a grown up cry. Blue felt that very deeply as he watched his friend confessing right before his eyes. It was then that struck him.

_Red was not strong. He had never been._

Out of the blue, the green haired man hugged the sobbing wreck that was Red by then. The latter raised his head to look at him, surprised, and Blue took advantage of it. Lips and lips collided.

After two seconds, Red pulled away.

"D-does... m-mean...?", he asked incredulously. Blue scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Of course, you doofus. Why would I have endured your company for all these years?", he said roughly.

"... Mean it?"

"What, do I have to say it out loud? Ugh, fine...", he grumbled. "I love you, Red. Always have, always will".

 _Can someone die of happiness?_ Red thought;  _Because I think I could at any moment by now._

 

 

Red and Blue decided to return to Seafolk Village. However, something on a rock caught their attention.

"A note...?"

_I booked a suite at Tide Song Hotel, in Heahea City. Don't worry about the money; instead, I want to see you fight at the best of your capabilities at the Battle Tree, alright? Alola!_

_Moon_

The two guys looked at the paper, then at each other and finally burst out laughing.

"Moon... funny", Red muttered between one laugh and the other.

"That girl is crazy, I tell you!", Blue barked out in the same manner. Red then put a hand around Blue's waist and pulled him close.

"Hey, wait...! Red!", he protested, but was soon interrupted by a sweet kiss.

 _Oh, who cares._ He finally thought, and put his hands around Red's neck.They both thought the same exact thing:

_This is going to be the best vacation of our lives._

 


End file.
